


Futanari Ballbusting: Meeting

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [1]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Big Breasts, CBT, Castration, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Loli, Suit, ballbusting, big tits, halfstration, huge penis, neuter, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: A futa named Kayle is responsible for meeting a client for her company and convincing her to sell off her business. It doesn't go well.





	Futanari Ballbusting: Meeting

I’m 29 years old and in the prime of my life. A good job, money in the bank, a roof over my head, and a bright future ahead of me. Yeah, my girlfriend of a few years left me, but whatever! Who cares? I don’t.

I do kind of care that the stress from my job made my dark brown hair a bit lighter brown, but meh, I think it looks good.

My dick is still reaches my knees, so, let’s be honest, things can’t be that bad.

For the past few years, I’ve been working as an accountant in this insurance company. It’s good money, I was able to buy another house after that fucking skank… Nevermind. I had a house, then I didn’t, now I do.

I’m a respected member of this company, my office is right down the way from the CEO’s office, and my view over the city is fantastic.

I’m sitting at my dark wood desk, waiting for something to do, spinning around in my chair. I can’t be trusted with spinny chairs. Then, suddenly, the intercom rings.

“Kayle?” The Boss’ secretary has a real sweet voice. “Renabrae wants you.”

I hang my head. “Did I do something last night?”

“Yes. But nothing she’d care about.”

I sigh. “I’ll be right over.”

I give myself a twirl in the chair, then stand up.

As per company policy, I’m wearing a sharp, three piece pin suit with a red tie. My butt looks fantastic, and its tailor made to make my package as nice as possible. The boss bought it herself.

I straighten my tie, then head out across the hard wood floor, my dress shoes clacking with each step..

In the long walk between my office and the boss’s room, I have to walk through a wide work center, full of cubicles and futa’s making calls for clients.

Everyone is giving me dirty looks and I’m not sure why. Actually, they were giving me dirty looks this morning too. I must have done something last night.

Oh well. I walk past the secretary, a cute little blonde futa named Fiyn, and as she reaches over the desk to get a pen, she gives and exaggerated moan.

This is obviously to get my attention. “Are you okay?” I ask, in my kindest voice.

“No.” She makes a pained face and pushes herself away from her desk, revealing the ice pack on her crotch. “You got drunk last night and kept teasing me about… How small I am. Then you broke my left nut and it’s still regrowing.”

“O-oh…” I think for a second. “Ohh, that’s what the boss is going to talk to me about, isn’t it? And why everyone keeps staring at me.”

“No, they’re staring cause… The boss will explain it. I’m a little fuzzy on what you did afterwards,” her cute little eyes widen in anger, “for obvious reasons.”

I nod, and head in.

Now, Miss Renabrae is super rich, but she’s not a very showy futa. Her office used to be pretty big, but she put up a fake wall and turned half of it into storage space. She’s a small person, I think she suffers from ‘lolitis’ or something, and she can only just squeeze between the space between the wall and her desk. She has no windows cause she’s super pale and any amount of sunlight would burn her, and she looks malnourished. She’s very skinny, and she always has bags under her eyes. I’m not sure what her hair color was originally, but it’s long since faded. Sometimes she coughs but it’s not often.

She always wears a suit, and it looks pretty adorable on her small frame. It’s like, she’s a child, but she’s trying so hard to look like an adult. Oh and she’s in her 40s.

“Kayle.” She says, her voice a little deeper and more mature than you’d expect. “Do you know why I called you in here?”

“Cause I halfstrated Fiyn last night?”

She raises and eyebrow. “You did what?”

“Nothing. Why did you-“

She raises a tiny hand to stop me. “No, no, no. You can’t just throw that out there and not explain.”

“Apparently… I got drunk last night and was making fun of her for being small. Then I did something to everyone else that made them stare at me.”

She relaxes her shoulders. “Ah, that. Yes, you started crying all over everybody and gave very intimate details on the many times people hit you in the testicles. You also told a few stories that weren’t about you, and we were all confused. At one point you were talking about magic? Then you unzipped your pants and asked someone to permanently castrate you since you’ll never find love.”

“…Oh.”

She stiffens and leans forward, resting her small little head on her small little hands. “That being said. What do you mean by ‘making fun of her for being small’?”

This is a landmine. Her eye is twitching, and I don’t think that’s because she’s one fever away from death.

I don’t change my expression at all, and I speak calmly. “I meant that she was a short little midget and it’s hilarious that she can’t reach the top shelf.” Fiyn is a lot smaller than me, but still taller than Renabrae.

Renabrae stares at me for a second, then sighs. I’m not sure if she’s disappointed in me, or if she’s gasping for air cause her lungs don’t work right.

“Why say that? You’re not an idiot. You know how I’d react.”

I shrug.

She presses a button off to the side, then continues. “Well, Kayle, you’ve worked for my company for a long time, and I consider you a friend.” Which is pretty ironic considering that I doubt I’ve ever mentioned her in any of my stories. “I can’t just ignore you pathetically crying in front of everyone.”

“You could fire me.”

“What would that accomplish? You’re a great accountant and that would just make you more depressed.”

“I-I’m not depressed! I feel great! I feel fine.”

She completely ignores me. “In light of that, I’ve noticed it’s been a few months since you’ve had a story about a woman busting you. I’ll help you out.” Her eyes glaze over for a second, and she leans on the side of her chair. “Um… Uh… R-right. Yes. I’m working out a deal. You’re to meet the client and schmooze her over.”

I shift my weight to one leg. “Does she want insurance?”

“No. She runs a paper company that’s going out of business and I’m going to buy it for next to nothing. But I’m not giving her any money. I know her true passion is that she wants to open a pizza restaurant, so, basically, win her over with your… ‘stunning charisma’, and get her to tell you that she wants a pizza shop, and that I’ll finance it, in exchange for her company.” She keeps blinking, trying to focus her vision.

I raise an eyebrow. “Why not just tell her that you’ll finance her pizza restaurant?”

She dismissively waves her hand. “Cause then we can’t con her in the insurance rates. Now get going. She’s in the lobby.”

I take a deep breath. “Alright, I’ll do it. But don’t expect much.” I start heading out the door, but then I turn back. “You need me to get you medicine or anything?”

She closes her eyes tightly. “N-no… I’ll be fine. I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. I was planning on how I’ll expand my new company, after it’s mine.”

Renabrae is a very rich futanari and, while her primary business is insurance, she’s bought tons of smaller businesses on a whim. Her net worth is well over 22 billion, and she employs a sizable chunk of the nations population.

I’d say she’s compensating for something, but I’ve actually seen her dick and it’s a pretty good size for someone so small.

So I walk back through the floor and make my way to the elevator.

Hm… Strange. Usually when you make fun of Renabrae’s height, or anybody for their height, there’s a loli or short woman waiting outside the door with a blunt object at groin level. That doesn’t happen when I walk out.

Fiyn doesn’t even take a swing at my nuts, even when I walked closer to her desk than normal.

Oh well.

I get in the elevator and head to the lobby on the second floor. This city was raised up a bunch of years ago due to a construction scam, so the first floor is technically underground. The underground layers is mostly for shipping and public transport, while the upper layer has sunlight and space to walk and ride bikes.

It takes a few minutes for the elevator to reach the lobby, and nobody joins on. The door bangs, and I get off.

The lobby doesn’t have a bunch of windows, but there’s a chandelier and lights on eight sturdy columns, with a number of white couches for people to wait. The floor is carpeted and very clean.

There’s one particular woman sitting on a couch. She has a long brown hair tied up in a wavy pony tail and messy bangs. She’s sitting prim and proper, with her knees together and her ankles off to the right. Her shoulders are back and her hands and in her lap.

She’s fidgeting and looks uncomfortable.

She’s wearing a backless white dress that’s tied behind her neck with a poofy knee length skirt.

Also her tits are gigantic. Like, there’s straps going over her nips and she’s not wearing a bra, but most of it is uncovered, she has more side boob than she does boob boob. It boggles the mind how her posture is so good, and her back is so beautiful, her skin is fair and flawless, and the only fat on her body is on her chest…

Is she the one I’m supposed to schmooze? I hope it’s her. She actually looks nervous and it’d probably be easy. She’s also really hot.

She catches me staring, and her eyes go wide. She stands up and quickly makes sure her skirt is covering up everything, then checks her hair.

She’s probably the woman.

We walk closer to each other, and her breasts bounce with each step. She’s also not wearing high heels, they’re white flats.

We’re close now, and I put my hand out for a handshake.

WHAM

She reels back her leg and launches it right into my sack!

So, you know, I go down, holding my balls. It hurts. We’ve been here before. This is nothing new or strange in this society we live in. Nobody in the lobby even turns to look.

I fall to my knees and cradle the huge bulge in my pants. My head hangs forward, my hair obstructing the face of sheer pain I’m making.

“O-oh, ah…” She says. “I-I’m sorry! I’m… Cio Branberg… Uh… D-do you want ice?”

I look up at her, groaning. “Why would you do that?”

She looks confused for a second, then she perks up. She tries spreading her legs in a wider stance. “B-because! I’m here to negotiate! Subconsciously, you now recognize my confidence and authority, and you respect me as an equal!”

“Th-that’s not how that works at all…”

Her eyes dart around the room. “Uh? No? I understand that you may hate me right now, but it’s all subconscious. You fear me after that.”

“Y-you’re an awful negotiator *cough cough*.”

Her face goes red and she’s fighting around. Her knees are together and bent a little, and she’s biting her nails. “R-really? That wasn’t good?”

“No!!” I flex all my muscles and force myself to stand up. “My boss explicitly told me to give you a good deal for your paper company.” I poke her in the collar bone. “And you start off my kicking me in the nuts!”

She looks down. “S-sorry…”

Huh. I don’t remember ever being that assertive. Usually I’d just shrink down and let her do whatever she wanted.

I sigh. “Whatever. Let’s just get this over with.” I have to walk away immediately. Right now, my dick is draped over my balls and everything is just one big bulge. It won’t be long till I get a boner, which will push it off to one side, down the pant leg, and there’s no hiding it at that point.

I start heading over to the high class restaurant built into the back of the building. Basically, we employee’s of Renabrae and her guests can eat here for free, which means the restaurant is losing money, which means we can use that loss as a tax write off for the entire company. It’s some silly garbage, but the food is good.

The carpet is red and the scenery is dark, as Renabrae sometimes comes down here to ‘eat’ (more like peck at food like a bird). There are a few dim lights around the place, a bar near the back, and tables sectioned off with high wood walls and glass.

I don’t plan to really eat anything, so I head to a table and pull out a seat for Cio.

She flashes an awkward smile and sits down, but as she sits down with a little too much force, the chair is pushed back really quickly, and a wooden adornment on the top right goes straight into my left testicle!

I quickly breathe in and collapse to the floor, holding my nuts, and Cio looks over at me with a worried look. It’s obvious she did that on purpose.

“Oh my god! Kayle! Are you okay?!” She pushes the seat out and gets down. With the angle, I can see between her legs and I have a pretty good view at her white panties. She’s got a nice set of hips.

She helps me up and sits me down on the chair.

“D-don’t worry!” She says as she spreads my legs and kneels down on the floor between them. “My big sister was a futa and I used to accidently hit her down there all the time!” She pries my hands away from my sack and starts trying to unzip my pants. She’s very forceful and not cautious when she does this, so she basically palm slaps my nuts a dozen time as she tries. “I-I can make it stop hurting, and then we can get on to the negotiations with no hard feelings!” She’s giving this weird nervous smiles as she’s doing it, like, she’s fully intending to hurt me down there, but she doesn’t want to.

Now, after all those repeated hits, I’m kind of out of it, so I let her do what she wants. Once everything is unzipped, she hikes my pants down, smashing her wrists into my junk.

I cough, and then she does the same to my underwear. This time, rather than accidently hitting me with her hands, she pulls the elastic part away from my stomach.

The moment the elastic part is far enough away, my cock springs to life and slaps her in the nose. It’s not fully erect, maybe about half of the way there, and stay’s fairly upright against all the weight that gravity is exerting on it. The surprise, of course, causes her to release my underwear, which snaps the elastic part down on the underside of my testicles.

Everything is revealed.

My large, orange sized jewels are resting on the wooden chair, and my thick, knee length cock up right next to left cheek, curving downward slightly. Her breath is making me a little excited, despite the subtle amounts of sharp pain.

“W-wow… M-my… Sister… Never had anything this big…” Cio looks at her open hand and palms the air a few times, glancing between ‘me’ and her memory of her sister. “N-not even… A-a-anyway! Um…” She stares mesmerized of my cock. She even brings up her forearm for a size comparison. “I may… Not be a very big girl, but… Wow…” She glances downwards. “A-and these! Re-reproductive organs!”

She picks the left one up. Her hands are so soft, and it looks like she struggles to lift it up. I grit my teeth and grip the seat of the chair. It feels so good!

Then, Cio’s eyes go wide in horror, and she looks up at me. “K-Kayle! When was the last time you emptied these things?!”

I groan. “A while ago.”

“You don’t even masturbate?!”

“I just… Haven’t really been into it.”

At this point, my dick is fully solid. I’m a shower, not a grower, so the size of my flaccid cock is exactly the same as when it’s erect. The only difference is it’s perfectly straight now, and the foreskin is peeled back.

“Well then!” She says, a small amount of confidence in her voice. “Miss Renebrae told me you’d give me a good deal if I kept hitting you down here,”

“She did what?”

“-but in the effort of negotiation, I’ll help you relieve all this stress!” She looked back at my cock, and all that confidence was wiped away. “…I… I mean… The best I can do is try…”

She gulps, and then shows that she is apparently an inexperienced virgin who’s only history in this matter is sucking off her big sister whenever her balls were hurt.

She backs her head away a little, oh, and there are a few people in this restaurant, only a few people are looking over. This is pretty common. So she backs her head away a little, and puts my dickhead to her lips. She’s getting a feel for how big I am, and slowly starts trying to figure out how this will work. Eventually, she opens her cute mouth as wide as she can, but no, it’s just not gonna work.

Then she get’s curious and pulls my cock downwards, parallel with my thighs. A small moan escapes her lips as she realizes it does go past my knees.

But back to work! She starts rolling her jaw, to get it loose and limber, then opens as wide as she can! She just barely manages to get my dickhead in, and then sits there for a moment. Her eyes convey that she’s trying to figure out what to do next.

She puts her hands around my waist and slowly starts pulling herself forward. She closes her eyes tightly and forces each inch down. Tears started welling up in the corner of her eyes, and she started choking!

Oh! The tightness of her mouth and the vibrations of her pained coughing is so good!

Oh my god, if she had a stuffy nose, she’d be dead right now.

Can you believe what she does next?! She starts panicking! She’s trying to pull away!

Can’t have that, obviously.

I put my hands on the back of her head, and start pulling closer and closer, shoving more of my fat prick down her tight little throat!

Her eyes go wide and she grabs my thighs to try and push herself away.

Haha! Luckily, I never stopped working out cause I like looking toned and fit. She’s thin (except her tits) and her arms have no muscle, so I hardly even notice she’s doing anything.

I wonder why she doesn’t just try to stand up.

Anyway, I keep pulling her down more and more, and her panicked spasms are working wonders! I bite down on my bottom lip, and once I get her all the way down to the base of my cock, and I can feel her cool tears running down my ballsack, it feels so good I have to intentionally slack my jaw so I don’t bite through and draw blood!

…

…Am I raping her? Is this technically rape?

I mean. She did start this, and she kept intentionally hitting my testicles… Though now she’s trying to get off, and I’m pretty sure my boss told her to do it so I’d give her a better deal, so at the very least, I think it’s coercion.

Legally speaking, I’m definitely in the clear. There’s a hundred different laws all saying that it’s not rape if the person tempts you too much. Her pulling out my dick definitely counts. Hell, let me tell you! Back in high school? The public showers? I got well acquainted with those laws. Apparently, a woman can’t reasonably be expected to look at my testicles and NOT attempt to castrate me.

Either way, her nose is poking in to my abs, and it feels great. She’s finally stopped struggling, so maybe it’s a sign she was just worried before and has calmed down? But, maybe it’s a sign she’s resigned herself to this fate and just wants to get it over with. She hasn’t tried to hit my balls yet, so maybe she’s into it. Tears are running down her cheeks, and I could not be harder.

But I can’t cum! Nothings coming out!

I’ve never felt better in my life but nothing’s happening!

…Actually, I don’t think I really care.

I keep my left hand on the back of Cio’s head, to keep her in place, and I reach down to start poking and palming her titty. I am thoroughly surprised to find out that these things are 100% real!

Just as I move closer to her nipple, a waiter comes up.

She has a nice butt, and her tight uniform reveals she’s either a woman, or a very unfortunate futanari.

“I’m sorry, ma’am.” She has a dry tone. “This is a place of business, I ask you show some decency.”

“H-huh?” I say, half out of it.

She rolls her eyes and pushes the table over. The table cloth perfectly obscures Cio.

“I take it you don’t plan on ordering anything?”

“Hmm? Oh, n-no… We’re working out business!”

“I see. Well you have to get something or leave, for the tax write off. May I interest you in mint bread?”

“…Mint… Bread?”

“It’s bread that tastes like mint.”

I think Cio has gotten fed up with me not cuming, so she, in the darkness, reaches up and tries to find my testicles. The pleasure of her smooth hands looking for such a big target causes my body to flex in pleasure. “O-oh!! That!... Sounds awful!”

“It’s not meant to make your breath minty fresh.” She gestures towards my crotch.

“…O-oh, I see.”

She nods. “Also, Miss Renebrae sent this over.”

She puts a document on the table and leaves.

I reach over and start reading.

Basically, it’s the story of Cio Branberg.

I’ll be honest, I skim over it.

So she was born to the illustrious Branberg family… And now she’s on her knees, choking on my penis. Her futa-mother was a business owner with a burning hatred for Styrofoam, and so she set about creating a paper company, one that specialized in paper cups, paper plates, and paper containers. Her one goal in life was to sell such inexpensive paper products that Styrofoam as an industry simply couldn’t keep up, and she succeeded. Cio, meanwhile, always wanted to open up a pizza shop and sell comically large pizza’s, ones that can’t even fit inside people’s front doors. So, she spent her early years between two pursuits. Learning how to cook, and learning how to run a business. She went to business school at the age of 18, and graduated when she was 20.

Then, JUST before she could open her store, her futa-mother died and she inherited the entire paper company.

It says her mom was long dead at this point, and her big sister was a well loved night club dancer in a city down south.

So the company fell to her, and she ran it the best she could for a few months, then bam, a recession hit, and the paper company was facing bankruptcy.

As it turns out, the paper company was never exactly ‘profitable’, and more so relied on venture capitalists to invest money cause they also hated Styrofoam. After one bad quarter, the debt man came a callin’.

…Uhhh, yeah. So she’s worried about the companies 30,000 workers, and the fact that, if they go bankrupt, everything she owns in life will get repossessed, her credit score will be so bad that she’ll never get to own that pizza restaurant, and she’ll probably have to sell her body to a bunch of old, rich futas who like the size of her tits.

…Oooh… That makes me feel pretty bad about what I’m doing.

In light of that, I’m about to pull her off… But then she starts desperately punching my nuts and that really gets me going.

She’s punching, slamming her fists down on them, stabbing me with her fingers, grabbing and twisting and squeezing, it’s so good!

I drop the papers and put my other hand on the back of her head, trying to get just one more centimeter in her mouth! She’s struggling, of course, but who cares?!

“C-Cio!! Y-your mouth!” I loudly whisper. “I-It’s so, you’re so!! HNGGH!!”

For the first time in a few month, I cum! I actually cum! My hot, thick, sticky cum shoots all the way down to her stomach, she doesn’t even have the opportunity to swallow or spit it out! She’s really trying hard to castrate me at this point, but it’s too late! All my jizz is already out, nothing anybody can do about it!

My entire body relaxes, and that might be a mistake because Cio breaks free, pulling back and sliding the full length of my now flaccid cock out of her throat. It falls to the chair with a wet slap, the sudden weight kind of hurts my balls, bit it fills me more with pride than pain.

I slump down in the chair, pleased and kind of out of breath. I hadn’t cum in so long!

Cio crawls out from under the table and is a coughing mess.

She’s on her hands and knees, and she’s coughing up thick globs of jizz on the carpet. She’s not crying anymore, so maybe it was just the fear and discomfort of something being rammed down her esophagus?

Then she looks at me with murder in her eyes.

I’m scared… But kind of interested.

She stomps over to me, pushing aside the table, and precedes to relentlessly stomp on my testicles and mash them into the wooden chair.

“A-AAAH-AAAUGH!!” I scream as I cover my nuts between her stomps, which doesn’t help at all.

Following that, she aims a bit lower, and stomps my dick into the edge of the chair, and that one really hurts!

She keeps her foot on my cock, grinding it into chair edge, and grabs my tie, pulling me closer.

“There! I did your stupid request, and I’ve done what your boss wants! Now you’re taking me to her so I can negotiate for my company!”

“I-I don’t!” My voice is high pitched and squeaky. “I’m supposed to negotiate so she isn’t bothered!”

Her eye twitches, and she reaches for the table to grab a knife. She slams it down into the chair, just centimeters from anything important. I don’t know if it was for intimidation, or if she was aiming to stab me and just missed, but it was effective. I nod frantically.

With that, she grabs my right testicle and pulls me through the restaurant and back into the lobby. Her pace is quick, and I’m having a hard time walking due to her previous assault.

This sight, a busty woman pulling a much taller futa along by her swollen, bruised testicle, actually manages to turn a few heads. Maybe they’re turned on by the size of my cock. I dunno.

We get to the elevator and start heading up. I can tell the silence is giving her time to think because her grip on my nut is getting harder and I want to pass out.

She brings me through the large room with all the cubicles, and everyone glances over. She brings me past the desk with Fiyn, and she’s snickering.

I open up the door for her, and she throws me inside.

Renabrae is at her desk, an ice pack on her head. “You’re back, how did it-Ah. Hello Mrs. Branberg.”

Cio folds her arms, and her face is red from embarrassment. “Why did you give me that advice?” Her voice is shaky. “Why did you have me entice her? Was it all just a game to you?”

Renabrae looks at me. I’m doubled over in pain, holding my crotch. “Kayle. What did you do?”

“She shoved her-..! Th-thing! Down my throat! And then-! I-It! It came out and I-I could feel it pool in my stomach!”

Renabrae grips the bridge of her nose. “And how far did you get into the negotiations?”

“They didn’t even start! We talked about nothing!”

“…Fine. I’ll give you a good deal, a much better one than I was planning too.” She looks over to a cabinet on her right. “I got a club in there, if you want revenge. Might help clear your mind.” Cio stomps over to it, and Renabrae presses an intercom button. “Security, could you come in here and restrain Kayle?”

Not a second later, before Cio could even make it to the cabinet, a six foot three woman in a tight officer uniform walks in and stands me up, keeping my arms behind my back.

Cio walks over a moment later, with a large, heavy club that she’s struggling to lift.

Renabrae speaks up. “Hit her as many times as you’d like, it’ll be no ‘small’ feat to castrate her.”

I glance over, and she gives me a sly wave.

Basically, I called Fiyn a small, tiny person, and Renabrae took offence to that, being a loli. Now she’s taking great pleasure in this.

“Wait!” The officer says, holdin out a hand and making Cio stop. “That looks way to heavy for you to swing right.” She walks me over to the desk and puts my junk on the table. “Here. This’ll be easier for you.”

Cio gives her a pleasant nod and brings the club back behind her head. “If you had problems cumming before, I’d hate to be you after this!”

WHAM!!

“AAAAUH!!”

First shot lands perfectly on the head of my cock, mashing it flat against the desk like paper!

WHAM!!

“A-HMM!”

Second shot near the center of my flaccid cock, giving me a wide dent and a deep purple bruise.

“I’ll be aiming for your right one first, by the way.” She says with a sadistic smile and constricted pupils.

WHAMM!!

She misses. She perfectly catches both testicles, exploding them both inside the sack and castrating me in a single hit.

I take a sharp breath in. “AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHH!!!!”

I continue to scream as she lands blow after blow into my genitals, crushing them into the desk, crushing them so much there’ll be a permanent imprint on the wood. She just keeps hitting me and hitting me, until it only resembled a penis and balls in the vaguest sense, more like a pile of tenderized and mashed up meat.

There’s no blood, thanks to futanari biology, but there is a bit of pure white ooze of mashed up testicles leaking out of some of the holes.

“Aaah.” Cio says, wiping away the sweat. “That feels a lot better.” She gently puts aside the club and daintily sits down in one of the chairs. “Now… You… said you’d make me an offer?”

“I’ll cover the cost of everything you need for a pizza restaurant, in addition to insurance and the initial cost of advertising, in exchange for your bankrupt paper company.”

Cio’s eyes go wide. “Th-that’s a fantastic deal! A-are you sure?! I mean… I mean, the paper company doesn’t make any money, so, it might not be worth much, and…”

Renabrae silently dials the hospital with her right hand but doesn’t look away from Cio. “Of course. I don’t like Styrofoam more than the next girl, and I’ll be able to handle any potential losses that come up. It’s a fine trade, and I know you’ll do well in you’re endeavors.”

Tears well up in Cio’s eyes, and she rushes around the desk to give the small futa a big hug. “Th-thank you Miss Renabrae! You won’t be-well, you might be disappointed in the paper company, but you won’t regret giving me this chance in the pizza business! For the rest of my time running it, you’ll never have to pay for anything there! I’ll always be able to eat for free!”

Despite Cio’s massive, practically bare tits being pushed into Renabrae’s adorable little face, she doesn’t look embarrassed for a second. “That is a very generous offer, but I have to decline. If I like the product you make, and I’m sure I will, I will pay for it.”

Cio pulls away and wipes the tear from her eye. “O-of course! Sounds like a plan!” She starts walking away but turns back to look at me. Her glance shifts to Renabrae. “Did… You order her to do that? So that I’d be mortified and you’d give me that deal in return?”

“No. I was genuinely shocked when you came in here, dragging her like that.”

“Ah…” Cio blushes and hurries off.

And so, I’m brought to the hospital to become a futanari again, Renabrae get’s a paper factory, and Cio eventually does get that pizza restaurant with comically large slices, with which she does a fantastic job running, and everyone loves her ‘Big Kayl’ as she calls it.

The ‘Big Kayl’ is a massively large pizza, with sausage, mushrooms, and olives on half.

Oh yeah. Medical technology is only so good, and Cio really did a number on my right nut, so that’s gone. Forever. It’s not coming back.

It… Feels wrong, only having one testicle.

It’s a pretty good reminder that raping people is wrong, but… I think I might get a fake one put in. I feel… Unbalanced. Unwhole… Vulnerable. If something like this were to happen again, then that’s it. I’m not a futa anymore, I’ll be neutered.

…I said before, in a drunken stupor, that I wanted someone to permanently castrate me, but I was wrong. That’s terrifying. I need to be more careful, going forward.


End file.
